


Early in the Morning

by turquoise_ghost



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, One Shot, Rumbelle - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-22
Updated: 2014-04-22
Packaged: 2018-01-20 09:43:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1505822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/turquoise_ghost/pseuds/turquoise_ghost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The morning after the first night</p>
            </blockquote>





	Early in the Morning

The morning after their first night together, Rumple is the first to wake. He lies very still in bed so as not to wake Belle, who is curled up with her forehead resting against his arm and her legs twined with his underneath the duvet. Listening to her breathe, his heart feels full and his brain is filled not with deals and schemes and anger, but with utter relaxed joy. 

Eventually he slips carefully out of bed. Belle shuffles into the warm spot he’s left behind and Rumple has to bite his lip to stop himself moaning. He goes to make coffee, and brings it back upstairs in two china teacups, one chipped. 

When he returns, Belle is balanced on the edge of asleep and awake, just beginning to rouse. Rumple perches on the edge of the bed, and without even opening her eyes, Belle reaches up, slides her arms around him and pulls him down to her. 

They kiss, gently and lazily as Rumple gets back under the covers, pressing himself against the whole length of Belle’s soft, warm body. Their kisses get deeper, more intense, and eventually Belle wraps her legs around Rumple’s back and pulls him inside her. They rock together gently, still sleepy and warm and comfortable and Rumple is so unfamiliar with the happiness, the utter happiness that he feels right now, in this moment.

**Author's Note:**

> So I started watched OUAT and unintentionally got emotionally invested. I haven't got further than season 1 yet, so I'm behind with my knowledge, but after watching Belle and Rumple's first episode I couldn't resist!


End file.
